


'Tis the Season

by Anonemoni



Series: We're Talkin' 'Bout a Revolution [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice Deserves Happiness, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Holidays, I just gave them names, Kara Alice and Luther took over Zlatko's house, Kara deserves happiness, Luther deserves happiness, Merry Christmas, North deserves happiness, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Zlatko's androids deserve happiness, and model numbers, and personalities - Freeform, but not really, fluffy fluff, so I'm gonna give it to them, this follows my other fic, to those who celebrate, which I still need to finish lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonemoni/pseuds/Anonemoni
Summary: A few years after a successful Android Revolution Kara enjoys Christmas morning with her found family when an unexpected guest throws a present at her before running away.AKA North has a crush on Kara and has a bit of a gay panic over giving her a very nice gift on ChristmasStay tuned for a New Year's update! - 1/6/2020: don't know when I'll get to this, but I still plan to!
Relationships: Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/North, RT600 and Kara, Zlatko's Androids - Relationship
Series: We're Talkin' 'Bout a Revolution [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072964
Kudos: 4





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Kara to be happy on Christmas, okay?
> 
> Have some fluff with a side of awkward attempts at flirting
> 
> Happy holidays everyone! 
> 
> I like to think the androids probably celebrate all sorts of holidays, not just the Christian ones.  
> Maybe I'll do some research into that for future reference.
> 
> Important Notes:  
> Anastasia (Tasi or Ana) and Noah are two of the androids that Zlatko experimented on who stayed throughout the revolution.  
> Aegis is the code name for the Andronikov house- It is the shield that Athena wields that has the motif of a gorgon. I thought it was fitting since it means protection, and I read somewhere that an image of Medusa was sometimes used to mark a safe house for women. (I hope I didn't just make that up...)

Kara smiled from her perch on the couch, the warmed mug of thirium held close as she watched Alice’s small fingers stretch over the guitar frets- trying to copy Tasi’s demonstration of the C chord.

The RT600, Anastasia, sat smiling, giving the girl pointers and helping her readjust her grip- encouraging her even as the strings buzzed.

The former still had trouble speaking, despite the new vocal modulator the group had been able to hunt down, so she communicated via signing, as well as the occasional interface when Alice was having trouble with a concept.

Luther was across from them, his back to Kara and facing Ozzi the Christmas Ostrich. He was nodding along and keeping a metronomic beat for Alice on a drum box.

Aside from the books, furniture, and piano (which had since been tuned and repaired), the giant stuffed ostrich was the only piece of decor that the androids had kept. All of Andronikov’s creepy portraits and weird statues just… had to go.

But the creature had somehow wormed its way into everyone’s hearts. They decorated it for the seasons, and had decided on their first Christmas to forego a tree in favor of draping lights and ornaments on the stuffed bird.

Kara rubbed her hand over the bracelet Alice and Luther had gotten her and smiled as Alice strummed, the sound becoming clearer and stronger with each try.

Almost everyone in the household had gotten an instrument- Alice had decided about a month ago that they should all start a band. She had even taken it upon herself to seal the deal by asking Markus to be their lead vocalist. It was a pretty smart move on the kid’s part- after all, who wanted to say no to the leader of Jericho? 

He had agreed to sing on the condition that they play at Jericho’s first annual Spring festival in April. 

After that it was one of the only things the girl would talk about the past few weeks, so the Christmas holiday had called for some new additions to their musical arsenal. They’d already had an acoustic guitar, a toy ukulele and a broken trumpet, but the holiday saw the addition of a used electric guitar, a variety of different percussive instruments, two new and better sounding ukuleles, an electric base, as well as a repair job on the wind instrument.

Between Aegis and Jericho Kara figured they’d be able to find plenty of people willing to play.

Ralph had claimed the trumpet as a gift for his brother, a fellow WR600, who could be faintly heard upstairs practicing. Ralph himself had little interest in music.

The WR600- who had been the one to send Kara to Zlatko in the first place- had had a rough go of it. He'd had an especially hard time breaking through the layers of Zlatko's code- Kara suspected it was because he'd never been deviant beforehand. Zlatko had simply picked him up off the street, reprogrammed his brain to send deviants to the house, and then set him back to do his job. He'd essentially had to break through two significant layers of code.

Kara grimaced, thinking about how difficult one had been.

But the former sanitation worker had been making great strides lately, and had even chosen a name for himself after going by "Six" for months. He was Wyatt now.

Kara smiled as music filled the house- her home. 

In the spirit of their future band, she herself had been given both a cello and a violin.

 _“We weren’t sure if you wanted a little one or a big one…”_ Alice’s voice played through the memory as Tasi grinned behind her holding the crudely wrapped cello case while the little one presented the smaller instrument. 

The RT600 loved music, and Kara knew that Alice’s new interest- paired with the holiday season- was the perfect excuse for her to splurge.

Kara had laughed and replied that she fully intended to play both.

In front of the large fireplace, Alice’s tongue was sticking out between her lips as she stared at Tasi’s hand on the electric guitar, trying her best to copy the hand placement and strings that the older android was pressing.

They were heading over to the Chapman farm for Christmas dinner, and Alice was determined to play something for Rose and her self-claimed big brother Adam.

Kara smiled and Tasi clapped as the YK500 got another chord right. Luther all but cheered.

It was all so… peaceful, so domestic. Mornings like this made the gunfire and bloodshed feel like a distant nightmare. Feeling so warm made her almost forget the cold. 

Almost.

Kara was pulled from her musings as Noah came in from the kitchen balancing a tray full of thirium treats- small cups of a blue jello-like substance. They were his specialty.

“I guess we could consider this breakfast, no?” The AP700 smiled as he set the tray on the low table in the living room.

Alice bounced over, her small guitar still draped over her shoulder.

Anastasia pulled it off her before she could spill jello on it.

The RT600 signed to the girl about avoiding staining the wood neon blue and set the instrument to the side on a low cabinet. Kara smiled. 

The doorbell gave everyone pause and Kara placed her mug on the table before standing up, throwing a questioning glance at Tasi and Luther.

“Were we expecting anyone?”

“Not that I’m aware,” Luther cocked his head to the side as he ran a quick scan. Anastasia looked similarly occupied.

Kara smiled as she did the same, already approaching the door.

There was a single android on the other side, so she unlocked and opened it with little hesitation.

She wasn't expecting to find one of the leaders of Jericho.

“North! What a wonderful surprise!” Kara didn’t even try to slow the smile creeping across her features as she relaxed and offered her arms out for a hug.

The WR400 hesitated, but only slightly, then melted, a mirrored smile gracing her features. Her brown eyes softened and she lightly leaned in for the embrace.

“I know you all were planning on coming out to Jericho for New Years, but I was just in the neighborhood…” North trailed off a bit as she pulled back from the hug. She rubbed at her arm. It was unusual to see the stoic revolutionary anxious.

Kara smiled and opened the door wider.

“You’re always welcome here, North.”

The red head smiled as she nodded and made her way into the entryway, kicking snow off her boots.

“Auntie North!” Alice’s squeal traveled as the girl sprinted toward the door, her jello cup forgotten on its tray.

The girl stopped right in front of the android woman, bouncing on her toes.

“Merry Christmas!” The girl’s smile was infectious and North immediately dropped down to a knee. Alice took the invitation and launched herself into the woman’s arms.

“Merry Christmas, sweetie,” North rubbed the girl’s back a few times before releasing her with a light boop on her nose, “I have a present for you!”

Alice squealed again as she took the offered package, running back into the living room to open it under the watchful gaze of the Christmas Ostrich.

North’s smile turned a little confused, eyebrows pinching as the child ran off. She turned to Kara, who chuckled.

“Sorry, all presents have to be opened under the ostrich. House rules.”

North snorted, features relaxing once again.

“Makes sense.”

Kara made to follow the girl, but North reached for her hand gently, pulling her back from her retreat.

Everyone’s attention was either on the snacks or Alice and Kara pulled her eyes back to North.

“I- um...I have a present for you too…” North fidgeted a bit, weight shifting from one combat boot to the other.

She pushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. Then adjusted her red beanie. Then rubbed her hands together and fixed the zipper on her leather coat before continuing.

“I actually have to get back to Jericho… important business and all that… but I wanted to give it to you on Christmas,” Her gaze was a little shifty and Kara smiled.

“Are you sure you have to go? You’re welcome to stay-”

North shoved a small box into Kara’s hands before stepping back towards the door.

“No-no… I really have to go, but- um-” She glanced toward the room, giving Tasi and Noah a short wave as they looked up at her.

“We can catch up more in a few days when you all come to Jericho.”

The door was opening as Kara snorted.

“But aren’t you going to at least stay for-?”

“Gotta go, bye!” North gave another short wave as she closed the door behind herself.

Kara pretended not to notice the blue that had flushed the woman's cheeks.

She smiled gently and looked over to the living room before leaning her back against the door, her scans telling her that North was still on the porch.

Standing just on the other side of the door.

She gently and quietly pulled the paper off of the package revealing a small jewelry box. Alice would forgive her.

Opening it, Kara couldn't help her small gasp at the gift. It was beautiful- a rose-gold locket engraved with flowers, the center of the composition set with a deep blue sapphire. In it was the group photo they had taken at the unveiling of Jericho's new public headquarters a few months prior. It had everyone she loved.

"Its beautiful…" the murmur escaped her lips before Kara even realized it.

Regaining her wits, she threw the door open and called out to North.

The other android had just opened the front gate.

"Thank you!" Kara called, her voice carrying over the snow covered lawn, "It's wonderful, I love it!"

Kara smiled as the woman gave a wave before climbing into the back of an auto cab.

Kara closed the door as a notification blipped in her HUD. Her relationship tracker displaying North's name had an upward arrow to the side. The text underneath had just changed from "Friend" to "Family". 

She smiled as she secured the locket around her neck before moving rejoin the rest of her family, sans one flighty red-head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me goofin' off on Tumblr, my username is hola-its-olo
> 
> And if you're interested in art (sometimes fanart, often not) I'm olo.arted on instagram :)


End file.
